The purpose of this project is to study family child care providers' (FCCP) perceptions and participation in Quality Rating and Improvement Systems (QRIS) and to examine the impact of a quality improvement framework that is uniquely designed to meet the needs of the FCCP population. This partnership will document the experiences of FCCP in two different QRIS in Delaware and Kentucky, evaluating a quality improvement framework adapted to meet the needs of FCCP. Specifically, the project will investigate the implementation of a community of practice (COP) model and coordinated curriculum- focused professional development and the effects on FCCP participation and quality improvement within QRIS. The study uses a mixed methods approach including quantitative and qualitative methodologies.